


Sadderdaze

by areyoureddiespaghetti



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Soft Richie Tozier, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiespaghetti/pseuds/areyoureddiespaghetti
Summary: Three years after the events of Pennywise and the six Losers a new kid moves to town by the name of Richie Tozier. All the Losers come to love him but only one takes a special kind of liking to the lanky lad.(THIS IS A REWRITE/ CONTINOUATION OF MY FIC FIRST DAY OF MY LIFE)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I decided to rewrite my first ever fan fiction - First Day Of My Life and hopefully make it better and more enjoyable. I love ya'll

On the last day of school in 1992 a group of four boys who called themselves the Losers were throwing their schoolbooks in the bins outside Derry High. Later they were going to meet another member of their group, Mike Hanlon by the quarry, as they always did on the last day of school. Beverly Marsh, who moved away a few years ago was coming back for summer holidays and the Losers were already planning a party so they would have to stop by the store on their way home.

“This is still the best feeling in the world” Stanley Uris commented as they were emptying their book bags. Soon they were at the pharmacy where Eddie Kaspbrak had to pick up a refill for his inhaler, which he still carried around even though he knew it was a placebo (or gazebo as he called it). “Old habits die hard, right?” was all he had to say when his friend questioned him about it.

After Eddie got his refill they headed to the quarry where Mike was already waiting with his bike and his comic books.

“Hey guys!” he flashed his bright smile. They jumped in the water and swam around, looking for turtles for a while until Eddie got bit by a fish and ran out the water.

When they were all dried up they went to the local store to pick up a banner and some chocolate cake. The party was taking place at Bill Denbrough’s house, since his parents were out of town.

“SURPRISE” they all yelled when Beverly walked through the front door. They ate the cake and danced around to the sound of Queen for a while, until they all headed home (except for Beverly, who was staying at Bill’s for the summer). They were having a sleepover later in the night so it wouldn’t be that much time before they saw each other again. 

……………………………………….

Stanley was doing schoolwork when someone knocked on his door. He uttered a small ‘come in’ he wished he hadn’t.

It was Bill. Just Bill. By himself.

“What do you want?” he stared coldly at the brunette, remembering he was supposed to be mad at him over a stupid argument they had days ago.

“Well Beverly went to Ben’s house and isn’t coming back until the sleepover” he blushed a bit and Stanley wondered if it was because he liked Beverly the same way Ben did or if it was something else “and I was bored so I came to hang out with you. I mean I can leave if you have work to do-” 

“No, no, no it’s just Mrs Crick’s stupid assignment, it’s not important” he smiled at Bill. Lord knows he couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

“Oh, alright then” Bill smiled back.

“Soooooo” Bill dragged on the word “any ladies you want to tell me about?” Stan rolled his eyes at this. _Not a lady Bill why can’t you tell it’s you_ he thought to himself.

“No, nobody new” Stan smiled and asked the dreaded question “how about you?”

“Well I do have someone in mind” _Beverly_ Stan thought “not really a lady though” _what? Did I hear that right? He has a crush on a…. boy?_

“Well who is it?” Stanley was curious who his competition was now.

“You have to promise me you will not get mad okay?” Bill was pulling on the hem of his shirt in a panicked kind of way.

“Of course I won’t” Stanley promised him with a reassuring look.

“It’s… you”

……………………………………….

Beverly and Ben returned to Bill’s house a bit early and found the door locked. Thankfully Beverly had keys but it was still strange.

“Didn’t Bill say he was going to stay here?” Ben asked.

“He’s probably just hanging out with Eddie” Beverly plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to her so Ben would join her.

“Those two seem to hang out a lot, no?”

“If you think they’re like a thing I wouldn’t be so sure. Bill is like totally whipped for Stan” Beverly quickly corrected her boyfriend.

“Why doesn’t he just tell him then?”

“Not everyone is a poet my dear Ben” she put her hand on his own “but I think he’ll have to tell him sooner or later”

……………………………………….

“Me?” Stanley exclaimed. He was feeling a whole mixture of emotions, the main one being confusion.

“Yeah, listen I really don’t care if you don’t like me back I just… can we please stay friends?” Bill looked at him with pleading eyes which already had tears slowly pouring out of them. Stanley wanted to wipe those away. So he did. He moved closer to Bill and gently wiped his cheeks. Some people would say they were too close for comfort but not them. Stanley’s eyes lingered on Bill’s lips for only a second before he closed the gap between them.

The kiss was sloppy, sure, but it was also magickal and incredible. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

“Why’d you do that” Bill looked Stan directly in his eyes.

“Because I like you as well” Stanley smiled even wider.

“Fuck what time is it” Bill looked at the other boy with wide eyes.

“Probably time we head back to you place” Stan took his bag and Bill’s hand and they walked to the Denbrough residence in silence.


	2. You get me so high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers meet the new kid on the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while I was supposed to be doing school work. Priorities. Hope you enjoy, love you

Everyone was already there by the time Stan and Bill got back. Beverly was the first to notice their red faces and joined hands.

“So, what were you two doing?” she asked them when they settled down in the living room with the others.

“Oh nothing, just hanging out” Bill smiled at her and looked at the floor “so what are we watchin tonight?”

“Eddie brought Rocky Horror” Mike looked over at the shorter boy who was sitting on the floor.

“Again? Didn’t we watch that like a month ago?” Stanley complained from his place next to Bill.

“Bev hasn’t seen it yet” Eddie defended.

“That’s true I’ve never seen it” Beverly shrugged at the grumpy Stan and laughed.

Halfway through watching the movie the doorbell rang and the whole squad went to see who it was (they were all very curious as to who was ringing the doorbell at 8pm on a Friday).

“Hello” a nice looking lady was standing on the front porch “I’m Maggie Tozier, your new neighbour and this is my husband Wentworth and my son Richard” she put out her hand for Bill to shake and he did.

“Welcome to Derry Mrs and Mr Tozier, I’m Bill Denbrough and these are my friends” Maggie smiled at the six of them.

“Are your parents home by any chance?” Wentworth asked and the depth of his voice slightly shocked all the Losers.

“No I’m afraid they’re on a vacation but they should be here in about a week” Bill flashed his most parent-appealing smile.

“Oh that’s unfortunate, I brought some pie over for them but I guess you kids wouldn’t mind it either, yeah?”

“That’s too kind of you” Beverly said as she accepted the pie and carried it into the kitchen.

“Richard come say hello honey” that’s when they all noticed a tall boy covered in tattoos and dressed in mostly black clothing standing a few feet away and smoking a cigarette. He looked up at the mention of his name and walked over to his parents.

“Hello dear neighbours my name is Richie Tozier” he looked at all of the Losers and flashed them a bright smile. His eyes lingered on Eddie longer than the rest of them but the only one that noticed that was Beverly.

“Hi” Bill said after a moment. They said goodbye and the Losers were back at the TV in no time.

“Did anyone else notice how Rich was looking at Eddie” Beverly looked around at the boys and finally settled her eyes on Eddie who was looking at her with wide eyes.

“What do you mean” Ben asked “he looked at all of us”

“Yeah but he looked at Eddie like he was the prettiest human he had ever seen” Beverly smiled at the way Eddie’s cheeks went all red at her comment.

“I guess he did stare at him a bit odd” Mike eventually agreed and just then, the doorbell rang again and they all went to open it.

“Hell-” Bill cut off as he saw the boy standing in front of him was Richie.

“Hello again new neighbour, I was just wondering if I could speak to the little one for a moment?” he smiled and searched for Eddie in the crowd but he was nowhere to be found.

“Uh sorry, he just left to get something from the store” Bill lied.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to talk to him a different time. It was nice seeing you again neighbour, bye bye” and then he walked off.

“I’m gonna go find Eddie” Beverly went upstairs to the Denbrough bathroom where Eddie most often went in stressful situations, and there he was sitting on the floor and looking at his inhaler.

“I’m literally going to murder you” she sat down beside him.

“Why?” Eddie looked up at her.

“Because literally the most gorgeous human being on the planet came here to talk to you and you ran upstairs” she slapped his head in a ‘you’re dumb’ kind of way.

“Well I was nervous to talk to him. As you said, he’s the most gorgeous person on planet Earth and I’m a Loser who carries around two fanny packs at all times” Eddie laughed.

“So you admit he’s pretty” Beverly leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Have you seen him of course he’s pretty” Eddie smiled “we should probably get back or the rest will think you killed me or something”

“Well I did tell them I would sooo” they laughed and then went back to watching a different movie (The Shining…?).

……………………………………….

They were all sleeping when Eddie suddenly awoke from a bad dream. He went to wash his face in the upstairs bathroom when he saw a boy sitting on the roof of the house across the street. Richie. He was smoking which Eddie usually found repulsive but when Richie did it, it was just kind of… hot?

Eddie found himself leaning on his elbow, chin in his palm, smiling at the boy. He was even prettier now, in the moonlight and Eddie truly felt like he was in a movie.

A loud clap broke him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to find a smirking Beverly standing in the doorway.

“I would bet a million buck you were staring at Richie” she looked out the window and her smirk turned into a full smile “knew it”

“I was washing my face; I didn’t even notice him” Eddie tried to lie but he was terrible at it.

“Come on Eddie, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I think he’s cute too” she leaned against the tiled wall as the shorter boy looked at her and smiled.

Eddie looked back at Richie and found him staring back at the two of them. His eyes widened and he whispered a ‘fuck’ before running out of the bathroom and laughing uncontrollably.

They went back to their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly. Eddie dreamt of the beautiful boy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and if you have any criticism please tell me in the comments.  
> Love, L


End file.
